Bad Enough For You
by ManicPixieFanGirl
Summary: Blaine is a blend-in kind of guy. So when he discovers Kurt Hummel has a thing for badboys, he gets an idea. Badboy!Blaine. Slightly AU. Based on the song "Bad Enough For You" by All Time Low.
1. Chapter 1

It was no secret, Kurt Hummel had a thing for bad-boys. His crush on Puck and anyone like him were proof enough of that. It's not even that Kurt was a bad-boy himself. No, Kurt got all As and Bs, he didn't smoke or drink, and by every reliable source, he was still a virgin. He just wanted the sexy, rebel-without-a-cause attitude that usually accompanied that tongue ring and tattoo. Could you really blame him?

Blaine Anderson was the antithesis of a "bad-boy". He studied, had never smoked or drank, he gelled his black curls so tightly on his scalp that it took three shampooings to get it out, he wore bowties and sweater vests, and he blends in. He wouldn't have been surprised if, since he moved to Lima six months age, Kurt hadn't learned his name. But that didn't matter. Blaine's palms got sweaty and his mouth dried out just in anticipation of seeing Kurt's next sexy, brilliant outfit. So it took him six months, but Blaine had a plan.

* * *

><p>It was the first day back from Christmas break when Kurt choked on his morning coffee and hissed at Mercedes, "Who the hell is that?"<p>

Dark-wash jeans over beat-up combat boots, a tight-fitting black t-shirt, and a cloth-hooded leather jacket. Loose and slightly damp black curls hung down, one side slightly covering his eye. An eyebrow ring, eight earrings on one ear, and the words "IF YOU CAN RE" clearly visible in ink down one side of his neck, the rest covered by his jacket.

Blaine was proud of himself. He hadn't even looked at Kur- _Hummel_. he reminded himself, he was trying to be bad. Bad enough, at least.

As he walked by, Kurt tried to cover up his gaping mouth. Blaine smelled **amazing**. _Like smoke._ He groaned internally. _Delicious._

* * *

><p>They'd had French together before lunch all year; but suddenly Blaine was being... <em>Noticeable.<em>

Three times, Kurt zoned out into fantasies involving Blaine and Desks.. Or chairs... Or Beds... Or floors.. It wasn't until he felt hot breath on his ear that he realized the classroom was empty- the bell had rung.

"What'cha thinkin' about, Hummel?" Blaine blew on his neck and Kurt whimpered. **Whimpered.**

He leaned in a little as Kurt subconsciously laid his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine sucked on Kurt's collarbone without warning, **hard.** Kurt bucked up, frantically searching for friction for his already hard length, and moaned. Almost a scream, really. Blaine chuckled, not wanting Kurt to know how intense this was for him. "Look how easy you are for me. Already hard." He punctuated his words with a sharp bite and a lick. _There, _he thought, _That was pretty badass._ As he lapped at the blotchy bruise forming, Kurt felt the metal tongue ring scrape across his skin. "Oh, God, Oh God, Ohgod, Oh!" Kurt's words became strangled when Blaine reached around him and palmed him through his pants.

Kurt pulled away and stood up, panting, and whipped around. Grabbing the sexy curls and pulling Blaine in for a kiss, desperate to feel his tongue ring again.

Blaine hitched Kurt's leg on his hip, rutting their cocks together. Kurt released Blaine's mouth, throwing his head back and screaming at the sensation. "Oh god, Blaine!" Blaine growled possessively as Kurt's other leg wrapped around him. They slammed together, mouth on mouth, chest on chest, groin to groin.

Blaine reached around Kurt, aiming to do what he'd wanted to for so long. As he grabbed Kurt's ass, the boy moaned. But it wasn't until the loud "SWAK" of palm on jeans was heard that the bouncing thrusts stuttered. "Oh, God. Blaine, I'm- ungh!" Kurt's forehead dropped onto Blaine's shoulder as he came, yelling out.

Blaine continued to thrust until Kurt whispered his undoing in a raspy lust-ridden voice, "Harder, Blaine." He whispered, hot breath in Blaine's ear. "Fuck. Me. Harder."

Blaine came with a cry, jolting and nearly falling to the floor.

They both collapsed on the floor, Kurt laying on Blaine, jeans wet and sticky.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Forgive me at my first fanfiction uploaded. :) This was actually supposed to be a one-shot (I forgot to mark it complete), but you guys reacted so well, I decided to turn it into a five or six chapter story. The song used is "Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking off her clothes" by Panic! At The Disco. The acoustic version, though, because I think it's sexier. It's on youtube, but I'm not going to link it, because it doesn't work out well.

Anyway, Thanks for the reaction! I honestly expected this to be read by four people, tops. All my love!

-

**MEOW**

As Blaine stared at the sleeping boy next to him, thoughts of waking up to Kurt every morning were dancing around his mind. _But that's not what he wants, _Blaine thought to himself. _He wants a badass. And worshiping his every move isn't exactly badass behavior. _With a sigh, Blaine examined his situation. _First thing, bathroom._

He picked himself up off the floor, careful not to wake Kurt, and made his way toward the door. He couldn't help the old door being squeaky. As he pulled open the door, it creaked louder than any noise Kurt had made. He quickly threw it all the way open and fled down the hallway as it closed, not wanted Kurt to catch him.

Kurt awoke to an ungodly screeching and when he opened his eyes, he was alone on the floor of his French class, watching the spring-loaded door pull itself shut. He sat up sharply and immediately regretted it. The squishy liquid curdling in his boxers was now attempting to escape via any means _Fuck. _ He thought. Then, somewhere deep in his dirtiest mindset spoke. _Soon._

He groaned and laid back, glaring at the clock. Had it really only been 25 minutes? _Ok, 35 minutes to fix my hair, find my spare outfit , change in the car, and get to English. Without being noticed by anyone. I can totally do this. Maybe. _Kurt bit his lip. He crept toward the door to check the hallway. It was empty. Something inside him drooped a little. He was kind of hoping Blaine was out there waiting for him, though he'd never admit it out loud. _Whatever._

"Shit." Blaine threw out the underwear he'd been wearing. Luckily, the stain hadn't seeped through the silky material. On the other hand, Blaine had just ruined a perfectly good pair of silk boxers that cost 35 dollars. He looked at the mirrors over the sink. He couldn't believe how different he looked now. The earrings, the tongue ring, the eyebrow ring, the hair loose, the tattoo, the leather jacket, he looked **intimidating.** No one had ever thought Blaine Anderson and intimidating in the same sentence before. He kind of liked it. But was it worth all this? Then he remembered the words Kurt had said, the sounds he'd made as he was coming. _Yes. Definitely._

**-MEOW-**

It wasn't that unusual for any member of New Directions to change clothes in the middle of the day. It was something you jest got used to when you were slushied four times a week- minimum. So nobody even commented on Kurt's new ensemble as he strutted into English. No, the thing that worried Mercedes was the **way** he strutted. Kurt's cheeks were red and his eyes were pointed strictly at the floor, as if embarrassed to be in the classroom. He took his usual seat next to her and promptly cracked his knuckles. Only those close to him would notice it, but Kurt only ever cracked his knuckles when he was nervous or upset. He was afraid it would give him early arthritis and hinder his career on Broadway. "All right, Kurt," she whispered as class began, "What's wrong with you?" He bit his lip and shook his head. "Nothing, 'Cedes. Just stressed about an assignment for French." It wasn't a terribly convincing lie, but since she had no proof, she relented. For now.

**-MEOW-**

Blaine, being the intelligent boy he was, lynched Kurt's phone before "seducing him" (The thought of his being able to seduce anyone made him laugh a little) and returned it shortly after. But not before taking Kurt's number, and adding his own. So when Blaine texted Kurt that night during his skincare routine, the ring tone was unfamiliar.

"I've got more wit, a better kiss, hotter touch, a better fuck, than any boy you'll every meet, sweetie, you had me..."

Kurt grabbed his phone and glanced at the name, "Blaine?" he rasped. _How... When.. Oh, who cares, Hummel, what did he say?_

Kurt opened the text and snickered, What'cha thinkin' about, Hummel?  It was the same question he'd asked earlier that day, before... _You know._ Kurt blushed a little just to think about it. Yeah, sure, he'd wanted to fuck those badboy crushes of his, but none of them were even gay, much less gave him the time of day.

Kurt thought a while before texting back. How I'm going to cover up this hickey. 

When Blaine received that text, he groaned. He had to come off as bad ass, that didn't mean he couldn't come undone in the privacy of his own home, right? _Right. _And marking Kurt? Well that was enough to need a cold shower. You're Welcome.

Fuck you, Anderson.

All in time, sexy, all in time.

Blaine was awfully proud of this text, _That was smooth, Anderson. Props. _

Kurt bit his lips and suddenly, all thoughts of skin care and T-zones were forgotten. Well. I'm going to bed. Goodnight.

Night.

And as for the hickey? Leave it. Everyone oughta know. You're Mine.

Kurt decided to skip the cold shower of go for the aim for the toilet method. He had enough jerk-off fuel to last him a lifetime, now, so why not?

Blaine, on the other hand, opted for a hot shower and a relaxing fantasy. Then, getting into his bed for the night, a new plan began to hatch.

_Yeah, _He thought as he drifted off, _He'll think that's really badass._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, guys! I know I mentioned Blaine's plan in the last chapter, but you'll have to wait. This part ran longer than expected, so the plan won't be revealed yet. It will happen, though, I swear. I know what continuity is, I'm not RIB, you know. :)

By the way, I want to respond to the reviews, but I have no idea what to say. It's really awkward to take compliments for me.. I just don't do it well. But, thanks! I really appreciate hearing anything from people who have taken time out of their day to read the crap that spews from my head. Not just the good stuff, either! Let me know if you spot a mistake! I really want to make this story the best it can be.

Thanks! :)

Long author's note is long, so cookies to you if you read my whole ramble. :)

**MEOW-**

Blaine was never one to deny opportunity. This wasn't part of the plan, but then, when did everything in his life go according to plan? He'd decided to skip Biology- _That's badass. It should help my case. _– and now stood in the second floor men's bathroom, smoking out the window. He knew smoking was a bad idea, but apparently, smoke turned Kurt on. And despite what people told him about the taste, he kind of liked it. Plus, it only took about half a cigarette to give him a pretty substantial buzz.

The one window in this bathroom was on the wall furthest from the door, hidden around the other side of the stalls. So, it amazed him how fast he knew it was Kurt that walked through the door, even though he couldn't see him.

_Fuck gym class. I'm not going back. No fucking way._ Kurt thought angrily as he stepped into the second floor boys' bathroom. He walked directly into a stall, not even bothering to close the stall door, and sat down on the closed lid of the toilet. He grabbed his phone from his skinny jean pocket, and checked it. No new messages. Without thinking, Kurt began to sing softly, but clearly. "Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed, when the lights go dim?" Blaine recognized the song as the ring tone he'd set for his texts to Kurt. _So he looked it up. Or maybe he knew it already... _Blaine didn't know, but that didn't stop him from chuckling gently. Kurt's head shot up at the noise. It was then that he noticed the smell lurking in the room. _Smoke._

Kurt pocketed his phone and went to the sink to wash his hands. Whoever had been in here, knew he was there too and hadn't said anything. That was a little odd. As he washed his hands, he felt arms encircle his waist. His head shot up to see who was behind, though he already knew, "Blaine." he gasped. Blaine pressed his nose into the back of Kurt's neck, breathing deeply. "Yep," He sighed, voice slightly rough from the cigarette. "I'm not happy with you, Kurt." Kurt was shocked and, though he'd never tell, a little hurt. "W-why?".

"Come now, think about it. What was the one thing I told you to do?" Blaine moved the scarf covering Kurt's neck, and bit down on the already sore bruise. Kurt's mind was numb as he yelled out from the pleasuring pain. "Leave. It. Alone." Blaine licked the tender skin and smirked at Kurt in the mirror, one eyebrow raised. He snaked his arms down, hands dipping into the waistband of Kurt's jeans. Kurt yelled as his back arched and his hands flew up to Blaine's curls, latching in them and tugging. His head naturally fell to Blaine's shoulder as Blaine's hands rubbed him thoroughly.

"Oh, Fuck," He hissed. Blaine's hands changed direction and began to tug up Kurt's white long-sleeved turtleneck, tracing over his well-defined stomach. He pulled it up over Kurt's head, gasping when he saw the exposed flesh. He knew Kurt was hot, but _DAMN._ He was breathtaking. Blaine spun him around and lifted him onto the sink, pressing into his groin. Kurt's hands roamed Blaine's chest, settling at his neck as they kissed, pressed into each other. He noticed the tattoo on Blaine's neck, but he still couldn't see all of it, as Blaine's leather jacket and white t-shirt blocked it from view. Kurt pushed Blaine off of him and hopped down. He pushed the jacket off of Blaine's shoulders and kissed him, **hard**, before pulling his shirt up over his head. He leaned away, trying to read the tattoo. But Blaine

**MEOW-**

grabbed him too quickly, and they toppled over onto the floor, rolling until Blaine was over Kurt, straddling him, with Kurt's arms pinned above his head in one hand. Blaine's other hand reached down and began to undo the zipper of Kurt's skinny jeans. He reached around and pulled them down from the back, catching a couple times but eventually pulling them off to reveal Kurt's tight, black boxer-briefs. Spotting the erection he caused and the look on Kurt's face, he realized what he was about to do. He was going to lose his virginity and take Kurt's when Kurt didn't even know who he really was. But did he mind, really? _I can pretend for him, right? It's Kurt. He's worth it. _Kurt noticed the lack of motion coming from Blaine and whined. He lifted his hips, pushing his erection into Blaine's. Blaine threw his head back and trembled, biting his lip so he wouldn't squeak. It took all of his willpower not to fuck Kurt senseless right then, lube or no lube. But his nagging conscience took hold of him. "Kurt. Stop."

**MEOW-**

"Kurt. Stop." Kurt's lust-addled mind registered two things. One, Blaine had called him Kurt. (And Damn that was hot. ) and two, Blaine was climbing off of him and looking down at him... _Guiltily?_

Kurt leaned up on his elbows and his breathing evened slightly. "D-did I... Did I do something wrong?" Kurt stared up at Blaine with innocent, remorseful, and deliciously unintentional sex-eyes. _Fuck, Hummel. You can't just go around looking at people like that! _

"Like what?"

_Fuck, did I say that out loud?_

"Yeah, you did. Wait, like what?"

"Like... That!" Blaine gestured to Kurt in an exasperated motion. Kurt suddenly caught on, rolling onto his hands and knees, crawling toward Blaine with the same expression. He stopped right in front of Blaine, Standing on his knees. "Oh... Like this." He growled, cocking an eyebrow. He hooked his hands in Blaine's waistband and pulled them down to his knees, revealing the throbbing red cock. Kurt grinned up at Blaine and licked his lips. _Fuck it. _Blaine twisted his hands in Kurt hair, who released a whimper. Blaine tugged harder and Kurt moaned. Blaine chuckled. "Good to know, Hummel, good to know."

Kurt swallowed him whole with no warning. Blaine's upper body jolted forward and he gasped. _Holy shit, Hummel. Do you practice? _He looked to make sure he hadn't spoken aloud, but if Kurt had heard him, he made no signs of it.

-MEOW-

Once again, Kurt woke up alone. But this time to the sound of his phone ringing. As soon as he recognized the song, it was in his hands. One new message from Blaine.

Did you have fun tonight, sexy? I bet you just _loved_ my cock in your mouth. The way you looked at me, you wanted it so bad. Fuck, Hummel, you needed it. And all for me. _Only _for me. 

Blaine smirked as he sent the message. His laptop on his lap open to Cosmo's article on how to talk dirty. He knew from experience that Kurt liked it, he just needed ideas.

Kurt couldn't stare at the message anymore, and his growing uncomfortable pants weren't being helped by it, so he looked around for his clothes. Blaine had returned the favor _and swallowed_ after he'd sucked him off, so he wasn't sticky like last time. He found his pants on the floor, evidently kicked into a corner, his underwear tossed hanging over the bathroom stall door, and his shirt stuffed into a sink. He couldn't, however, find the scarf he'd worn to school to cover his hickey. _Blaine._

He grabbed his phone again, and quickly texted Blaine. Where is my scarf, Blaine? 

Kurt assessed the damage. _Maybe no one will notice. _He looked into the mirror and gasped. There, spotting his neck, were two NEW hickies, in addition to the one that had been there this morning.

I told you to leave it alone. Now you'll just have to miss the scarf. Don't pout, baby, You're mine and everyone needs to know.

Kurt's eyes were wide. One, how did Blaine know he was pouting, and two, what the hell was he going to do? Not only did he have two more classes to get through, but his dad would be home when he got back! One hicky he could explain away, but three? Not likely.

Kurt sighed as he walked out the bathroom door, head held high. If he was gonna be caught, he was gonna do it with style.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry about the wait! My keyboard committed suicide last week, so I couldn't write. :( Anyway, hope you like the chapter! Please review! I'm a total review whore, so every review makes me that much happier! Even reviews that say my story sucked, because at least then I know you read it, and that makes the tiny, insecure part of me (his name is Bob) not want to slit its wrists. Just sayin'. Btw, Let me know if you want me to upload my other unfinished Klaine story or my finished Stargate one. I do this for you.. and Bob! (But mostly you. Shh.. Don't tell him. :) )

**-MEOW-**

Kurt pulled up to his house and sighed. He'd avoided Mercedes and Tina, ducking into the boys' bathroom when he saw them coming, he'd almost been caught when Santana smirked at him and started to ask him from across the hall. His best bitch glare had shut her up, though. For now. He smacked his head against the steering wheel in frustration. "BEEP!" Kurt screamed. The horn had gone off and scared the crap out of him. "Shit," He laughed, realizing what had happened. He turned the key and shut the car off. Gathering his bag, Kurt sauntered to the door. This was the part he'd been dreading. His front door opened directly into the living room. There was no way to avoid his father. Since his heart attack, he'd been a little clingy- not really having anything else to do. Usually Kurt didn't mind the extra attention from his father, but today, it would probably mean lots and lots of explaining, an awkward talk, and a **load** of teasing.

He stepped through the door, trying to look as innocent as possible. "Hi, dad!" HE sounded too cheery to his own ears. _Tone it down, Kurt. You're gonna blow your cover. _Kurt audibly sighed._ What cover? You're doomed. _The more pessimistic side of him said.

"Hey, Kurt," Burt turned to acknowledge Kurt's presence and quickly turned back to his football game.

Kurt couldn't believe his luck, he turned to leave almost immediately, but wasn't fast enough. Burt whipped his head back around and his eyes went comically wide. "Kurt." It was an order, a question, and an accusation all in one. Kurt knew the tone well. It was the same tone Burt had used when Kurt was going too overboard with the dramatics, when he tried (_Once!)_to skip out on a Friday night dinner, and the same one he used when he thought Kurt was lying to him. Kurt turned around and pouted onto the couch near his dad's chair. "Kurt," his father started. "What are... those?" Kurt's hand instinctively jumped to his neck where Blaine had sucked the hardest. He traced the oblong circle, relishing for a short moment in the slight soreness of it. He swallowed, looking down as Burt's eyes probed his own, looking for answers. "They're hickies, dad."

Burt looked more confused than anything else. "But... Where did you get them? I thought you were the only out boy at school?" Kurt nodded, "I was, dad. But then Blaine-" "Who's Blaine?" Burt interrupted, shaking his head. Kurt didn't really know how to answer that question. "He's this guy I know. He moved here last June. I didn't even know he was gay until Monday, and then he was just so perfect, and trust me, dad, you wouldn't like him. But I do, and he's so right for me, but he's wrong for me, and I wish he would've stayed, but he didn't, and then he stole my scarf, and I was so mad about that, and-"

"Kurt! Stop!" Burt couldn't Keep up. Kurt was rambling so fast that he'd lost him at "Monday". "Slow down, Kiddo!" Kurt stared at Burt with wide, confused eyes, and breathed.

"Now. What do you mean you didn't know until Monday?"

**MEOW-**

Kurt had been up for hours after that talk with his dad. Burt hadn't been upset about the hickies, but he had been upset at how he'd gotten them. Burt had said "You matter" so many times that the sentence was starting to ring in his ears. He did have to think about this, though. He'd known Blaine was gay for exactly two and a half days now, and he had hickies from him? How did **that** happen?

He was laying awake, contemplating this at midnight when he heard a knocking coming from his window. _What the hell? _The knocking became more insistent. Until he rolled out of bed and walked to the window, pulling back the dark maroon drapes. There, in his leather jacket, shivering, was Blaine Anderson. Kurt's heart was pounding as he pulled the window open. "What are you doing here?" Kurt whisper-hissed. Blaine cocked an eyebrow and leaned in, "What the hell do you think, Hummel? Now Are you going to join me, or am I coming in?" Kurt bit his lip. _Come in, dammit, come IN!_ Kurt stepped aside and Blaine smirked, climbing through the window. Kurt pulled a finger to his lips, and waited, listening for a clue that his dad had woken up.

Blaine waited, but kicked off his boots and pulled off his jacket, revealing the gray tank top underneath, closing the window and moving to perch on Kurt's bed. Kurt, satisfied that his dad hadn't heard them, turned to Blaine. "Now, why are you here, exactly?"

Blaine smirked and patted the spot on the bed next to him. Kurt sighed and sat down, assuming that his answer would come. Before he was fully seated, Kurt was attacked by Blaine, their lips crashing frighteningly hard together. Blaine moaned indecently and rolled over Kurt, laying him down on the bed and straddling him. Kurt pulled back, only to have Blaine follow, kissing him hard into the bed. Blaine's nails dragged up Kurt's sides. "Blaine. Blaine. Stop!" Kurt was giggling. _That wasn't supposed to happen._

Kurt's smile was huge and his head was thrown back in laughter. Blaine experimentally dragged his nails up Kurt's ribs once more. Kurt wriggled and laughed, attempting to bat Blaine's hands away. Blaine laughed incredulously, his pretense dropping. "Oh my God, Kurt. You're ticklish!" Blaine rolled was giggling now, and holding his own sides to keep from exploding. Kurt smacked him and shoved him off. "Shut up!" he laughed at Blaine, who was now laying on his side facing Kurt. His eyes were all scrunched up so you could barely see them, his lips were spread so wide that he was almost literally smiling from ear to ear, and his head kept bobbing up and down. It took him almost five whole minutes to fully calm down, and in that time, Kurt was watching him. Really watching. The quiet, almost inaudible, little snorts, the rolling, the pure joy emanating from this boy. He couldn't help but feel as though this was the real Blaine Anderson. This boy he'd never met. Blaine eventually stopped laughing and was just staring at Kurt, lying on his side. Kurt's head was turned, but he lied on his back, hands draped carelessly over his stomach as he breathed. They didn't say a word until Blaine suddenly gasped, the mask returning. "Shit, Hummel, what time is it?" Kurt squinted his eyes, confused, but turned over to his alarm clock. "12:57 am," He said slowly, wondering why Blaine cared so much about the time.

Blaine smirked and rolled out of bed, shuffling over to Kurt's closet. "What are you doing?" Kurt said worriedly as Blaine rummaged through his clothes. Blaine pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a beige hip-length trench coat, and tossed them to Kurt, who was now kneeling on his bed in white socks, pinstripe pajama pants, and a white t-shirt. "Get dressed, sexy. We've got somewhere to be."

**-MEOW-**

Hehehe.. Cliffhanger. I'm mean, love me anyway! Also! Pay close attention to the clothes mentioned in this chapter. One hundred points to the house of your choice if you can catch the reference! :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Holy crap. I researched sooo much for this damn chapter. I hope it works right.

**-MEOW-**

Blaine Anderson had realized about twenty four hours ago, that if he was going to commit to this for Kurt, he was going to have to stop doing it on the fly. This was going to need careful planning and precision. So, his first move was to get two fake I.D.'s. One for him and one for Kurt.

Of course, he still had connections. There was a time when he pretty much ran the nerds of the school, including the computer geeks. So, between his new-found intimidation skills and his 'in' with the photoshop inclined, Blaine was fine-tuning his plan.

"Brent!" He drew the name out as a short, scrawny, red haired boy with pale, freckled skin looked at him with wide, afraid eyes. "My man!" Blaine threw an arm around his shoulder. "W-what's up?" the boy stammered, pushing his thin framed glasses higher on his nose.

Blaine smirked. "I have... a job for you."

**-MEOW-**

It took the boy four periods, but Blaine now had the I.D.'s burning a hole in his pocket, just begging to be used. They were well done, too. The good kind, enough that Blaine suspected Brent had done this before. Well, that and Brent had had a price set up. But who cared? $250 really wasn't all that much when your parents were loaded, and for all Blaine cared, Kurt could think they were homemade.

So, Blaine had the I.D.'s, now, but the big question was what should he do with them? There were three casinos within thirty miles, but were casinos **that** bad ass? There weren't many options, so in the end, Blaine had narrowed it down to two possibilities; Scandals, the **only** gay bar. Or the fights. The fights were something Blaine did long before he was Kurt's badboy. The fights were about half an hour from Kurt's house, in a little town called Spencerville. Basically, it was something Blaine had started doing after he started getting bullied the first time. Slushies were one thing, but three guys on one trying to "teach you a lesson" tended to change a guy. So Blaine, despite going against what he knew his parents would approve of, began to travel the forty-five minute trek from Ada to the fights twice a month.

He trained and trained and was actually pretty good. They'd moved before he'd put his training to use, but he'd been convinced he could hold his own against his tormentors.

Eventually, he'd been put into the kinds of fights people bet on. He didn't really need the money, but he was going to fight anyway, so he figured, why not?

Of course, Kurt didn't need the I.D. To get in, but Blaine knew he'd need it to buy the alcohol, so he started planning.

**-MEOW-**

The fights started at midnight, usually, but Blaine wasn't set to fight until 1:30, and the fights were almost always running late. So Kurt and Blaine got dressed and with one nervously excited sigh from Kurt, they shuffled out the window, closed it, and walked to Blaine's truck. The white pickup wasn't old or new, it was just kind of.. there. _Like Blaine used to be._

Kurt wrung his hands nervously in the passenger seat as Blaine climbed in the driver's side. Blaine smirked and reached into his back pocket, pulling out Kurt's I.D..

"Here, Sexy. Hold on to this." Blaine watched as Kurt's face flushed and his eyes went wide. _It worked. _He smirked. "What? You've never seen a fake before?"

Kurt swallowed and shook his head, biting down hard on his lip. He smiled nervously and slid it into the back pocket of his skinny jeans. "All right." Kurt sighed, brushing his hair back from his eyes. "Let's go."

**-MEOW-**

They got into the fights with no problem. Kurt, however, was still terribly confused about what they would be doing tonight. They were behind the crowd as they stepped into the crowded basement level of an old hardware store, so Kurt couldn't see what was going on. Blaine pulled him back into a room with a row of small lockers stacked on one another, each labeled with a name. Kurt read the names, having no other thought of where they might be or why. _James Russel. Frankie Dilerusso. John Cook, __Blaine Anderson, Benjamin- Wait, what? Blaine Anderson? _He read the name so many times in his head it began to leak out of his mouth. "Yeah, Babe?" Blaine cocked an eyebrow at him. It wasn't until Blaine had spoken that Kurt turned to look at him. Blaine had stripped down to only his boxers and was wrapping his hands with a white, gauzy cloth. Kurt's eyes dipped down Blaine's chest without permission, and He let off a shudder, suddenly breathing unsteadily. Blaine leaned down to unlock his short locker and pulled out a small, dark blue duffel bag. He tilted his head back up and smiled widely. "Got a problem, Hummel?" He damn near giggled. He didn't think Kurt even realized how hard he was clutching the tops of the lockers; holding on for dear life.

Blaine shook his head slightly as he pulled on the loose, gray sweatpants from inside the duffel bag, and tied the string against his hips.

He checked his phone before dropping it into the duffel bag and locking both away in his locker with a click.

"1:28, Baby. It's showtime."

Blaine grabbed Kurt by the wrist and lead him into the crowd. The fight from when they'd gotten there was still going, so Blaine lead Kurt to the.. _"Concession stand"_

"Two Beers, Heineken, in the bottle." Blaine ordered the man behind the counter. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. "How much?"

The bartender paused and looked at Kurt. "Who's your friend, Blaine?"

Blaine smiled. He knew getting Kurt alcohol would be a problem, _He just looks so damn young._

"Kurt, Boomer. Boomer, Kurt." Blaine introduced them with an exaggerated swing of his arm. "Kurt... prove it." Blaine gestured to Kurt's pocket where he was keeping the I.D.. It took Kurt a moment longer than it should have, but he finally got it. "Right! Here." Kurt handed Boomer his I.D., who looked it over, checking the birthdate and photo. "Alright, Twinkerbell." Boomer smiled, amused and knowing, and handed them their beers. "4.25 each."

While Blaine paid (with an "are you sure?" and a small, shy smile from Kurt), Kurt scooped up their beers and made his way in the direction Blaine pointed. Still not quite sure of what was going on, Kurt pushed through the loud crowd with Blaine's help. They stepped through the last line of people and Kurt almost ran into a set of ropes running between Metal stakes about 10 feet apart. He stared down at the hip-height ropes in confusion. Then, he heard an angry-sounding, thudding slap, which startled him into looking up. The mouthful of Heineken he'd had was now in his nose and throat, choking him. In front of the ropes he'd run into there was a wrestling-esque, square, roped-in ring. In the ring were two, tall, burly men with similar sweatpants to the gray ones Blaine had on. One man lay on the ground and the other stood above him, one arm in the "ref"s hand and the other raised above his head in a sort of victory dance. Kurt's eyes went wide as he choked on the beer, burning his nose. He calmed down slightly and was trying to catch his breath when a crackly, hard to hear voice came through a microphone. "Victory to Reaper! Reaper has won the match!" Kurt looked over to the man "Reaper" had been fighting. He was bloodied up pretty bad, but He seemed to just be walking it off, though a little pissed off.

The crackly voice returned, "Now, for the event we've all been waiting for! Vile versus Scalper!"

Kurt was listening carefully and trying to understand what was going on as the narrator described the fighter's stats and made quips. He stopped. "Blaine, what did he just say?" Kurt waited for an answer. He turned to ask again, "Blai-" Blaine wasn't behind him. He began to look around frantically, _What the hell? Blaine? Where the fuck is he?_

He whipped his head around back to the fight and immediately his feet went numb. Blaine, with taped hands, gray sweatpants, and nothing else, was standing in front of the ropes he run into. In the ring. Shaking hands with a man at least three years his senior.

_He's gonna do it. He's gonna fight that beast. That's so... Hot. No, Kurt. it's bad, it's wrong.. But then, his hands, bloodied up, his bruises, the fighting... So. Fucking. Sexy. NO! Bad! Down, little Kurt, down! It's wrong, He could get hurt. You're against this._

Then a bell was rung, and Blaine threw his right fist into the boy's left jaw, leaving a large slit along the boy's face.

_Oh. My. God. _

**-MEOW-**

A/N: It had to be done. Blaine fighting is just too damn sexy to NOT be in this story. :)

Review, please! Even if you've reviewed before, I still want to hear from you! Please do it? For Bob!

Btw, "Twinkerbell" has been floating around in my head for months and it had to be used somewhere! Finally I got to put it in here! Yay!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Not that anyone probably cares, but I am so sorry! I have been so busy, and if anyone was patiently waiting on this story, I apologize!

Longest chapter yet, though, so I hope that makes up for something. I love you guys! :D

**-MEOW-**

The boy's tongue flitted out, trying to reach the blood, as Blaine swept back away from him. The boy threw a jab with his left, Blaine leaned out of the way. He followed up with a punch from his right. Blaine ducked out of the way, throwing two left jabs of his own, each connecting with the boy's face, he brought his right out, aiming for the boy's nose. The boy blocked it with his left hand and quickly hoked his right into Blaine's cheekbone. Blaine moved back, recoiling from the hard blow. He glared at the boy, falling back into position. The boy moved in too quickly, following Blaine backward in an attempt to catch him off guard. As the boy moved in, Blaine hit him with a right jab, bending slightly and returning with a left hook, aimed at the boy's jaw. Almost as if planned, the boy leaned away from the punch, cringing, and the hand connected with his nose. Kurt could hear the cracking sound from where he was, despite the crowd around him. Thew boy, who obviously thought he had left the path of the punch, was wide-eyed and open-mouthed, a trickle of blood coming out each nostril. Blaine took advantage of the boy's shocked state, jumping him with two right jabs, followed by a left. By the time the boy recovered, Blaine was on the other side of the ring. Blaine cracked his taped knuckles and tilted his head with a smirk, silently mocking and taunting the boy. The boy snarled and glared, racing at Blaine. He threw an open one-two, (very basic, from what Kurt knew about fighting.). Blaine ducked and did a sort of somersault-like, barrel roll, popping up behind the boy and boxing his ears. The boy, stronger than he was fast or skilled, turned and threw a wide punch, his outside arm aiming for Blaine's head. Blaine caught it in his left hand, his right going underneath and punching the boy twice in the gut, then crossing over the boy's caught arm in a split-second and hooking across the still-bloody slit that he'd put there in the first place, causing the boy to go down. Blaine stood there, knuckle-tape bloody, breathing heavily, looking down at the boy who was now coughing up blood.

He turned to Kurt, a shadow of a bruise forming under his left eye and, though Kurt had no idea how he'd gotten it, a split lip. The gentlest trickle of blood falling down Blaine's chin as he grinned from ear to ear, a glimmer of the old, desperate-for-approval Blaine showing in his hopeful eyes.

Blaine climbed out of the ring, and walked up to him, somewhat resembling a puppy. _A really, really, sexy puppy. _

"So." Blaine smiled, almost bouncing from what looked like the most fun he'd had since Kurt had met him. "What do you think?"

Kurt's mouth was dry. He leaned in and kissed Blaine hard and rough, Blaine's bloody, gauze-wrapped hands roaming his hair, pulling. As Kurt pulled back, he licked his lip, tasting Blaine's blood on his tongue. He swallowed, eyes wide, breathing heavy. "Holy. Fuck."

Blaine smirked, the persona he'd taken on, falling back into place as the adrenaline high wore off. "That good, huh?"

He chuckled and shook his head as he turned away, walking into the locker room, pulling of the wrap as he went.

He rolled the blood-stained gauze into one big ball and stuffed it in a mesh bag. "You coming?" Blaine said over his shoulder, clicking his tongue ring against his teeth.

Kurt went cross-eyed, swallowing hard and following Blaine into the locker room.

**-MEOW-**

Kurt sat on a bench, watching Blaine undress and fix his hair and lip. His legs crossed and his head tilted, admiring the boy in front of him. "You really were amazing, you know." Kurt said, trying to sound indifferent. "You kicked his ass." Kurt bit his lip, looking at anything but Blaine.

"I coulda been better. 'Guy was an idiot, and I let him get me twice." Blaine said, shaking his head and clicking his tongue ring. He looked up and saw that Kurt was staring at him, an odd look on his face. Blaine reddened involuntarily and scuffed his bare feet against the tiled floor. "What?" Blaine ran his hands over the eight piercings in his ear, twisting each one nervously.

"Just you. You're cute."

_Shit. Cute is not badass. Cute is my little pony and barbies. Time for damage control_

Blaine cocked his head to the side and stepped forward, an evil smirk playing across his face as he moved toward Kurt. He grabbed Kurt's wrists and pulled, lifting him up off the bench and slamming him into a locker, his wrists pinned above him as Blaine pressed their lips together, bruising both. Kurt gasped and moaned, tasting blood and feeling the smooth steel of Blaine's tongue-ring on his tongue. Moving down to suck on Kurt's jawline, he bit down on his neck, sucking until a blotchy red-purple bruise appeared, then moving onto the next spot over. He pushed a leg into between Kurt, rubbing up against his now-hard cock, causing Kurt to cry out.,"Blaine!" and arch into it, purring like a cat.

He bit Kurt's left earlobe, nearly piercing to soft, fragile flesh, and whispered harshly, breathing heavy. "I don't _do_ 'cute'." Kurt cried out and bit down on Blaine's shoulder, trying to stop the scream that ripped from his throat. Blaine moved his face up to Kurt's and they dueled tongues, Blaine pushing so forcefully into Kurt that his head slammed into the lockers, creating a ringing in his ears that he promptly ignored. Blaine dropped Kurt's hands, sliding down his body, caressing each curve, each crevice. He kneeled down, pressing his face into Kurt and biting his inner thigh. Kurt lurched forward, his hands gripping Blaine's hair and pulling, causing Blaine to growl and shudder, his cock hardening against the loose fabric of his boxers.

Then, with all the grace of a practiced professional, Blaine grabbed the button of Kurt's jeans with his teeth and pulled, successfully opening them without ever removing his hands from their firm grip on Kurt's ass. His nose grazed Kurt's leaking cock and it sprung free, bouncing in front of Blaine, and Kurt nearly fell apart.

"Fuck, Blaine!" His head slammed into the lockers again, this time of his own doing, as he arched into Blaine's patiently waiting mouth, and right down his throat.

**-MEOW-**

Blaine bobbed like a pro, taking all Kurt had to offer with limited problems. Though he'd never let Kurt know, he'd only ever done this on the ends of hairbrushes and vegetables. Their second time doing this was even better than the first.

After Kurt finished, he became a lazy pile on the floor. That is, until he realized that Blaine was still hard and trying to jack himself off. He crawled over to way Blaine sat, back to the lockers, and smack his hands away. "No," Kurt said, staring at the angry, red, deprived cock in front of him. "Mine." and with that he sank down onto Blaine, sending him to a place he'd never been before. A place where he said all kinds of stupid things. From "Fuck, yes, Kurt. This is, like, a thousand times better than my hand." to "I want you to finger me.".

As Blaine said it, Kurt reacted. He looked directly into Blaine's eyes, which were clouded over, darkened to the point where you could hardly call them hazel, and saw him pleading, eyes drooping. mouth open, lips red and raw, bruises showing from the fight and the sex, and he pulled off, a sickeningly loud pop echoing around the room. Watching Blaine's eyes, he sucked two fingers into his mouth, wetting them. Blaine's eyes widened and he watched Kurt's every move with a look on his face that could only be described as wonder. Kurt sank back down on Blaine at the exact same time he pushed a finger into him, timing the thrusts so that it was all stimulation or none at all. As Blaine screamed, Kurt wondered why no one heard them. _Must be too loud in the crowd. Thank Gaga._

By the time Blaine climaxed (three fingers crooked into his prostate and a loud cry of "Fuck, Kurt! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!") he was fully prepped and loose, and satiated. His eyes were drooped, and Kurt lay between his legs naked, pressed up against his chest, and Blaine's arms wrapped around him.

They lied there together, completely silent. Neither speaking, both entirely content to stay there forever, both thinking the other was probably just humoring them. Blaine's smiled and began to pass out, mumbling as he did. Kurt didn't catch most of it, but what he heard replayed in his head for days afterward. _Beautiful, wonderful, SO worth it.._

**-MEOW-**

"Worth it? What does that even mean?" Kurt was lying alone in his bed, contemplating the night before as he relayed the whole night to his songbird and friend, Pavarotti. They left after the a few drinks (Blaine actually only had half of one, he let Kurt do the drinking) and Blaine tucked a very handsy Kurt into bed at nearly five a.m.. It was now 12 noon, and while it wasn't unusual for Kurt to sleep late on weekends, if he didn't show himself to his father soon, he would start to worry.

He rolled out of bed and waltzed happily into the bathroom adjacent to his room. He looked into the mirror and gasped. Dashing for his phone, he quickly tapped out a message.

_You son of a bitch! My dad is going to kill me!_

Good morning to you too.  
>And it wasn't a problem when I was sucking your dick last night.<span>

Kurt gaped, the memories of the night before washing over him again.

In fact, I distinctly remember a certain you-know-who shouting 'fuck, Blaine, harder!' 

He couldn't respond. Blaine was right. He been marked, and he _loved_ it.

_Fuck you._

Gladly.

Kurt's eyes widened and he couldn't help but giggle a little. He'd _fingered_ Blaine last night. He could have fucked him, right then, and Blaine would have let him. He couldn't help but find that incredibly hot.

He tossed the phone onto his bed and turned back to the mirror. There were oval-shaped hickeys adorning his neck and jaw from top to bottom. There had to be at least twenty, fresh, deliciously sore, bruises on his pale, easily marked skin. He grabbed the ivory cover-up that Santana had given him as a joke for his birthday after he'd burned his neck with a straightening iron and no one had believed him.

She'd known better, but she winked at him when he opened it in front of everybody, giggling to herself.

He'd never needed it before, but he thanked God for Satan.

**-MEOW-**

Forty-five minutes later, Kurt looked at the blended, make-up'd skin of his neck and sighed. There were at least three hickeys still showing, too dark to cover, but other than those, he looked positively virginal. He knew it would take at least a week for most of the marks to disappear, so he'd need to get up an hour early to avoid his dad knowing about them. That many hickeys was just a recipe for trouble.

He finished dressing and crept up the stairs. His father might be gone to work by now. _Fingers crossed._

He wasn't.

"'Morning, Kiddo!" _Crap. Keep cool. He has no idea what you did or where you were last night. _Kurt whipped around. "Hi, Dad!" His voice was too high, but Burt didn't seem to notice. _Real cool, dumbass. _Burt's eyebrow raised slightly, but he just moved on. "I'm headed to work, there's pancakes in the fridge if you want 'em." He shuffled out, waving. "Thanks, Dad. See you later." He smiled gently. They'd been a little on the rocks since their awkward conversation about Blaine. Burt trusted him, but he didn't want to see him hurt, either.

Kurt dug around in the fridge, pulling out the pancakes ("Chocolate chip! YES!"), the milk, and the chocolate syrup. Comfort food.

He didn't want to think too hard about why he needed comforting.

-MEOW-

_You totally lost control last night, Anderson. You almost said 'I love you.'. You can't make dumb mistakes like that. You're too happy to lose him now. _Blaine didn't have a Pavarotti to keep him company and listen to his rants. He had an empty house, a stack of chocolate chip pancakes (His favorite, he'd made them when he'd gotten home this morning.), and a HUGE stereo system filled with thousands of comfort songs. He was a little sleep-deprived, as he had yet to fall asleep. How could he fall asleep, when the horror of what he could have lost today echoed in his head. _ What if you tell him and he stops wanting you. Honesty's never been your friend before, so just buck up. You know he's worth it._

As those last two words echoed in his head, his eyes widened in remembrance. _Did I...? _"Shit."

Just then, - rang through his room. Kurt's ringtone.

He swallowed hard. _I let him finger me, and then I told him he was worth it? What did I do?_

He grabbed the phone, a hand raking through his unruly hair.

_You son of a bitch! My Dad is going to kill me!_

Blaine laugh-gasped. Kurt was worried about his hickeys. He hadn't lost him. He could handle this. This was nothing.

Good morning to you too.  
>And it wasn't a problem when I was sucking your dick last night.<span>

He waited for a response, knowing Kurt would blush and remember what they'd done. He was hard again just thinking about it.

He decided to play with Kurt a little. Restore their delicate balance. Kurt wanted Blaine to be in charge, so that's what happened. It's kind of backwards in a sick sort of way, but that's how he likes it.

In fact, I distinctly remember a certain you-know-who shouting 'fuck, Blaine, harder!' 

_Fuck you._

Gladly.

He didn't expect a response. That's how Kurt was. He smiled and stretched in his Fleece pajama pants, reaching for the pancakes and stuffing them into his mouth.

_This is so hard. But relationships take work, right? Who are you kidding? You don't have a relationship. You have a fuck-buddy that you love, but knows your name and that's about it. _ He shoved another forkful of chocolate into his mouth and and turned up the Adele. He lied on his bed and scream-sang the lyrics with his mouth full and his eyes closed. This was the real him. The goofy dork that loved to sing and dance on furniture, the one who stirred his coffee with Redvines when no one was looking, the one that would give anything to love and be loved, no matter how cheesy it sounded when you said it out loud. The one who desperately wanted acceptance from his parents, from the world, but more than anything, from Kurt Hummel.

This was the one that he couldn't risk letting out.

**-MEOW-**

Two hours of nothing but pancakes and "Never mind, I'll find someone like you"s, and Blaine finally fell asleep. It was 2 o'clock in the morning when he woke up, his music shut off, having played through his entire playlist.

The first thing that caught his eye was his phone, blinking silently on his pillow. 3 new messages from Kurt Hummel.

**-MEOW-**

Kurt bit his lip as he deliberated. He had been thinking about the night before, and he was _sooo ready_ to do something more. He finally reached for his phone at 1:45, knowing everyone in the house would be asleep, but hoping that his ringtone would wake Blaine if he was also.

_Blaine? _

_Are you awake?_

No response. He waited and almost decided to go to sleep, but then he remembered what it felt like to have Blaine around his fingers and in his mouth. Eyes glazing over, he tried again.

_Anderson. If you're awake, answer me._

Blaine's ringtone echoed through the room and Kurt frantically turned it down. He listened, waiting for Burt to wake up.

He heard a familiar snore and breathed out, not even having realized he'd been holding his breath. He looked down at his phone, opening the text from Blaine.

What's up, Hummel?

Kurt cracked his knuckles, and typed out his response.

_Can you come over? _Kurt swallowed, they'd never done this before.

See you in ten. 

**-MEOW-**

A/N: Haha, I'm such a bitch. Cliffhanger! And I'm not even sorry, because this next part is gonna be sooo much fun to write! I probably won't update again until after finals, so have fun with imagining the next scene 'til then.

Reviews are like Redvines! Good no matter what!

Also, I'll do prompts if you want me to write them. I can't guarantee they'll be good, but I can do my best! :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Oh my God! I am so sorry to anyone who gives a shit about this story! I did NOT mean for it to take this long for me to update!

It's my longest ever chapter, though, so maybe that helps.. No?

Well, there's Klaine sex! Better? I thought so!

Have fun!

**-MEOW-**

Blaine's eyes widened as he pulled his truck to the side of the road. Did Kurt really just text him to come over?

He didn't think it was badass to be the booty-called, but it was _Kurt. Fucking. Hummel._ He had to go.

So he did. He breathed deep, checked his wallet for the condoms he'd bought on the way, and he pulled the small bottle of lube from the glove compartment, stuffing it in his leather jacket pocket. He rubbed his hand over the "tattoo" on his neck. It wasn't even ink. He couldn't bring himself to do it. It was henna, really good henna, but henna nonetheless. He opened the truck door and hopped out, pre-locking the doors, and closing them quietly. He looked at his phone one last time before jogging the half-block from where he parked to Kurt's window.

**-MEOW-**

Kurt sat cross-legged on his bed, no shirt, no socks, just pajama pants and a thoroughly freaked-out face. _He's coming. He's actually coming! _He had to laugh when the darker part of him replied. _Not yet, but hopefully soon._

He heard two sharp raps on his window and his head whipped to the side. He sat frozen. This was it. This was the night he lost his virginity. Tonight, he fucked Blaine. Anderson.

He all but scurried off the bed, running to the window. He pulled back the curtain and slid the window to the side. And there he stood, slightly breathless and god-like. He opened his mouth to say something, but it was lost as Kurt attacked his mouth, pressing into him until neither could remember whose tongue was whose. Kurt felt the smooth metal against his tongue and pulled back, moaning and shivering. Kurt smirked at Blaine, who was caught somewhat off-guard, and breathed, "Took you long enough."

Their eyes stayed connected as something Kurt couldn't place danced in Blaine's. Finally, he laughed. Kurt stepped aside and he climbed in. "Whatever," He said as he pushed him onto the bed, smirking.

"You know I'm worth it." He threw off his jacket and climbed on top of Kurt, straddling him and kissing through him as he ran his hands down Kurt's slim, muscular chest.

He brushed over one of Kurt's nipples and Kurt arched, gasping and wriggling, pressing his semi into Blaine's for friction. As they met, Blaine's demeanor began to change and he whimpered for the first time since they'd met. Kurt was suddenly fully-erect and needed out of those pants, NOW.

He reached down and began to push them off, groaning as the fuzzy fabric brushed against the tip of his cock. Blaine wasted no time in grabbing them and pulling them off, tossing them across the room. Kurt then realized he was totally naked, and Blaine was still completely dressed. _Not cool._

Before Blaine could react, Kurt rolled them over, straddling Blaine's waist and trapping his wrists above his head. Kurt yanked the white v-neck t-shirt up, revealing Blaine's muscular and lightly hairy chest. He pressed his nose into the flesh just above his bellybutton, arching his back inhumanly far, and breathed in deeply, inhaling the delicious scent that was Blaine Anderson. He pressed his lips to Blaine's left hip, just above the line of his jeans. He began to suck; a trail of wet, purple bruises forming along the path his lips had taken. Blaine's face, though Kurt couldn't see it, was absolutely, gloriously fuckable. His kiss-swollen lips quivered as short, raspy breaths escaped them, his eyes had all but rolled into the back of his head, nearly crossed from pleasure, the veins in his neck began to show every time he swallowed, each time harder than the last, and the skin of his forehead and jaw were already lined with sweat, begging Kurt to lean up and lick them.

Kurt smirked evilly up at Blaine, before diving down again, but this time, he unbuttoned the jeans with his teeth, pulling them off as he slid down Blaine's body and off the bed. Blaine just watched, eyes wide and lust-blown as he sprung free, bouncing against his stomach. The instant his feet were free, he jumped at Kurt, pushing him against the wall and shoving his tongue down Kurt's throat. Kurt's knees began to weaken, as Blaine pressed his thigh into him, giving him the friction he so wanted. Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrists and put them on his shoulders. Then, with out warning, his leg was gone from in between Kurt's. Kurt whined and tried to follow it with his hips, but Blaine held him back with a hand on either of his hips. Suddenly, the floor was gone, and Kurt's legs were being guided around Blaine's waist. Blaine pushed their hips together, holding Kurt up and against the wall. Kurt pushed back from Blaine, looking at him properly for the first time since Blaine came over. Their hips were forced together so hard it hurt, but he didn't care, and Blaine didn't seem to, either. Blaine all but glared at him, his eyes so intensely fixed on him, that it made Kurt 's mouth go dry and his eyes blur. Kurt pressed back into the kiss, digging his fingers into Blaine's hair and pulling roughly. Blaine gripped tighter at Kurt's ass, sure he was leaving bruises, but being strangely happy about it. Maybe his badass persona was affecting him more than he thought, _Or maybe I just really want him to be mine. And just mine._

Blaine pulled away and went for Kurt's neck, sucking, biting, and licking all up and down it until he got to the spot just at the beginning of Kurt's right jaw, where he bit. Hard. Kurt's head flew back and he screamed. He pressed down into Blaine and rocked, loving the wet trails of precome that were being painted on their skin. Blaine removed a hand from Kurt's ass and covered Kurt's mouth. "Kurt!" he hissed, "What about your Dad?"

Kurt's eyes looked amused. He started to say something, but Blaine didn't move his hand. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in his hand and he pulled it away, shaking it and returning it to its place on Kurt's ass, lest he drop him. "What the fuck, Hummel!" He glared, "Did you just BITE me?"

"What? You can do it, but I can't?" Kurt smirked, licking his lips. "Anyway, my Dad is at his girlfriend's house for the night." Kurt leaned in and pressed his lips to Blaine's ear, whispering, "We can be as loud as we want."

Kurt cocked an eyebrow, and Blaine growled, throwing him back on the bed behind him. He turned around and fished the lube and condom out of his jacket and pants. "Oh, well, in that case," Blaine smirked, dropping to his knees at the foot of the bed, "I'll top. I want to hear you moan like a whore for me, Kurt. Because you will. You'll moan, and scream, and beg for more. And you'll. Just. Love it." Blaine soaked a finger in lube and pressed into Kurt, crooking it slightly on the way out. Kurt had already begun to pant, and writhe. _God, he loves it. It's like he was born to be fucked. _

Blaine pressed a second finger in, watching Kurt hiss at the sudden intrusion, but relax almost immediately when he moved even a little.

A third finger, pumping in and out, Blaine batting Kurt's hand away when he tried to touch himself, and replacing it with his mouth. Kurt's eyes stung with the tears being painfully close to orgasm by the time Blaine was moving inside him. They fit together amazingly well. Blaine's chest pressed onto Kurt's as he pulled himself out and pushed back in, the drag feeling amazing no matter how long they went.

If you asked them now, both would say they went for hours, just feeling each other.

**-MEOW-**

Blaine tossed the used condom in Kurt's bathroom bin, and grabbed his jacket, walking back to the bed and laying down next to Kurt. Kurt lay on his side, head propped up on his hand, just watching as Blaine's naked body moved about his room. _Blaine Anderson. My room. Naked. Wow._

Blaine pulled two ambiguous objects from his jacket pocket and tossed the jacket to the foot of the bed. Crossing his feet at the ankles, Blaine proceeded to slowly pull a cigarette from his pack, put it between his lips, and flick on his lighter. He lit the cigarette and shook the lighter off, placing the pack of cigarettes and the lighter on the nightstand and blowing excess smoke out of his mouth. He took a long drag and let it out, almost instantly relaxing. He'd never tell Kurt, but cigarettes still gave him a buzz strong enough to make it hard to walk straight.

Kurt's lips parted as he brought the smoke to his lips to take another drag, and his eyes widened, his heart beating a little faster than normal. Blaine glanced over at him and did a double-take. Kurt was full-on horny (he recognized the look), but why? _Does he want to go again already? Daaamnn.._

He followed Kurt's eyes to his smoke, and he experimentally took another drag. Kurt moaned.

"What?" He asked defensively.

Kurt swallowed hard. "Can I...?" He gestured to the smoke in Blaine's hand. Blaine's eyebrows furrowed slightly, but he shrugged, "Sure," He held it out to Kurt.

Kurt took it and stared at it like it was the world's most difficult puzzle. He brought it to his lips, his eyes lighting up as they touched. He sucked on the end, and immediately choked, coughing and spluttering, almost dropping the cigarette. Blaine covered his mouth, trying his best not to laugh at Kurt as his eyes began to water. He grabbed back the cigarette and took a drag before popping open the bottom of his lighter, which formed an ashtray, and flicking the ashes into it.

Kurt recovered and glared at Blaine for laughing, snatching the cigarette back, determined to do it now. "Show me how." He demanded, gesturing to Blaine's pack on the nightstand.

Blaine widened his eyes in mock shock and smirked sarcastically, "What's the magic word?"

Kurt pressed his tongue into his cheek, "Blow me."

Blaine cocked an eyebrow, "I thought you _wanted_ to learn?"

Kurt sighed, but nodded sheepishly and made his best "innocent" face. "Pleeeeeasssseee?"

Blaine shook his head slightly, "See? Now was that so hard?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, and Blaine laughed, grabbing another smoke and lighting up. "It's like this," He said, smoke pouring from his mouth, "You just suck it into your mouth like drinking from a straw, hold it in, and then suck in, like 'Gasp! Not my Marc Jacobs!'. That's inhaling. Then you just blow it out." Blaine brought the cigarette to his lips and demonstrated. Kurt nodded, his mouth slightly open and his head tilting.

"Okay, so... Straw, shocked, blow out?"

Blaine nodded. Kurt brought the smoke to his lips, preparing for his first inhale. He sucked the smoke into his mouth. _Oh. My. God. Why does everyone say this tastes so bad? It tastes like kissing Blaine minus the tongue. It's so good. What was the next step again?_

But it was too late, he'd breathed out, all the delicious smoke gone via his nose.

"Dammit!" Blaine rubbed his eyes, and offered the ashtray to Kurt. Kurt flicked the ashes into the tray gently and stared at the smoke.

He tried again.

_I wasn't even exaggerating. This is sooo fucking good. _He remembered the second step this time and sucked the smoked deep into his lungs. He pushed it out slowly and immediately went in for another drag.

It took four to feel it. Suddenly, Kurt didn't care anymore. He gasped and writhed and moaned and giggled.

He put the cigarette in his mouth and held it between his lips loosely. He straddled Blaine and pulled it out, moving to whisper in Blaine's ear, "I want you, so fucking bad... R_ight. Now."_

Blaine grabbed both cigarettes and put them out, setting both aside. "I'm all yours, Kurt." He growled.

"My wish is your command," He smirked.

"Blow me." Kurt growled as he kissed down Blaine's neck.

"I will."

**-MEOW-**

_Oh my God. Kurt and I just had sex. We did it. Twice. _Blaine looked over at Kurt, who was asleep on his back, arms flung above his head, legs curled up against his naked butt, and his face completely relaxed. His mouth hung open slightly, and there was absolutely no form left to his hair.  
><em>My God he's beautiful. I could wake up next to him everyday and never complain. I love him.<br>_Kurt started to move, a slight moan escaping his lips as he stretched. Blaine moved slightly so that he was leaning above Kurt.

Kurt sighed heavily and opened his eyes, blinking awake. The first thing he saw was Blaine. A huge smile spread across his face as he recalled the night before.

_Brace yourself, Anderson. Last night was perfect... Oh God, so perfect... But he wants a badass. Be. His. Badass._

Blaine leaned down and kissed him, a rough, passionate kiss, that left Kurt feeling surprised and very turned-on.

"I gotta go, Hummel. Plans." He rolled out of the bed and grabbed his pants, tossing Kurt his shirt. "Keep it. You earned it." Kurt gaped at him, but said nothing as he finished dressing and climbed out the windows. Kurt stood and closed the window. "Bye, Blaine. Love you."

He bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows. _Did I do something wrong? _He couldn't help but think that. Last night had been perfect for him. Beautiful, close, with intimacy, everything he wanted out of a sexual relationship. _Then why do I feel cheap?_

Kurt grabbed the shirt off the bed and pressed it to his face, breathing in the smell of Blaine. He sat back on the bed and nearly cried out. He was **sore. **Like, **really sore. ** "Ow." He whined, rubbing his ass.

It hurt, but he couldn't bring himself to regret any part of the night before. Rushing or not, it was still the best night of his life. He also realized something he hadn't before. He was sickeningly, madly, silly-love-songs, holding hands, gigglingly in love with Blaine. And he wanted all of the cutesy, mushy, girly crap that he'd never understood before. He wanted a boyfriend.

He sighed and threw himself down onto the bed, groaning. _Why does it all have to be so fucking complicated? _

He sat up. "It doesn't." He decided, "Stop being such a highschool girl and get over it. Seriously, Hummel. Buck the fuck up." He huffed at himself and tossed the rumpled t-shirt across the room and walked to the shower, throwing the water all the way hot and stepping in,

**-MEOW-**

Blaine sat in his truck, head in his hands and a quiet song playing on the radio. He hadn't left from where he'd parked the night before, not being entirely able to convince himself not to go back and fix what he'd just done to Kurt.

_That's what he wants. But why do I feel like such an ass?_

He groaned and punched the window of his truck, a loud thump sounding but no other reaction. He looked down at his knuckles. _Bleeding. Great. You're such an idiot, Anderson, God._

Eventually he convinced himself that Kurt was happier this way, and though it went against every fiber of his being to want to leave Kurt after such a beautiful, perfect night, he drove home.

He was glad Kurt couldn't see him. How ironic that would be. Him dropping the Badass act and crying in front of Kurt who was the cause of the trouble in the first place.

_Holy fuck. When did life get so damn complicated? _He shook his head as he pulled into his driveway. _About the time you saw Kurt... _But, as he kept reiterating time after time, Kurt was _so worth it._

One smile from Kurt would be worth all this, much less every perfect moment the they shared. No matter how complicated it got, life for Blaine Anderson was exactly where he wanted it to be.

**-MEOW-**

Blaine's house was **huge. **And not three-floors-plus-a-basement huge. We're talking seventeen bedrooms for three people, indoor jacuzzi, personal staff huge.

His parents were pretty loaded. Not that anyone at school knew that. Blaine tried his best to keep McKinley-Blaine and entitled-rich-kid-Blaine from ever crossing paths. He could get in and out without anyone noticing, assuming that someone would even care.

His parents weren't bad people, they were just.. busy. They didn't really have time to keep up with a teenager, and it's not like Blaine was ever a rebel. He did what he was told, went to the functions it was necessary for him to appear at, and his parents left him alone the rest of the time. It worked for them.

Blaine's father never really accepted that Blaine was gay, he'd tried for a couple of years to make him straight, but eventually he gave up. His mom, on the other hand, acted as if he'd never told her. They never spoke about Blaine's love-life or really anything other than her telling him where he needed to be and when.

Blaine began tearing off his clothes as soon as he stepped in the door. He needed a shower, and soon.

He rolled all of his clothes into a ball and stuffed them down the laundry chute outside his bedroom door as he walked to his bathroom.

He flipped on his iPod dock turned it on shuffle and hopped into the shower.

As the water pounded against his back, he realized what song had come on. He smiled and sang along, "Hey! I just met you, and this is crazy! But here's my number! So call me, maybe?"

He giggled as he let the music and shower wash away his fears from earlier.

Everything would be okay.

As the song continued, his thoughts returned to Kurt, and how fitting this song was for them. He couldn't help but laugh as he sang, "It's hard to look right at you, baby! But here's by number, so call me maybe?"

It was so Kurt. Blaine sighed and smiled, allowing his mind to wander back to the night before. Everything had been so wonderfully perfect. He'd been so happy.

The shampoo fell off the shelf and brought him back to reality, crashing loudly to the floor of the shower.

It wasn't until he'd stepped out of the shower and began to dry off that he realized the song had changed.

Brendan Urie's voice smoothed through the speakers. It was Kurt and his song. _Or at least the song you've stupidly built up in your head, that probably means nothing to Kurt, you stupid, hopeless romantic. _Blaine rolled his eyes and re-wrapped the white towel around his waist, listening to the song.

_...Better love, deserving of exchanging body heat in the passenger's seat._

_Oh, no, no, you know it will always just be me.. _

Blaine sighed and changed the song, walking out to get dressed.

**-MEOW-**

Kurt stepped out of the long, hot shower just as the water began to turn cold, and not a moment before.

No matter how hard he tried to stop them, the stupid, girly, attached-to-my-v-card feelings kept coming back. Kurt couldn't help but feel like he'd done something wrong or like the night before hadn't meant anything to Blaine.

"Fuck!" Kurt rand his hands through his hair and sat on the bed. "Why did we have to complicate shit?"

He frantically wiped at his eyes, feeling stupid and embarrassed as he pushed away the tears.

He tried to push them down, but eventually gave up. He flipped on his Adele and curled his body around his long body pillow, hugging it tightly to his chest as he cried.

**-MEOW-**

By the time Monday rolled around, Kurt was over it. No, that's not really true. He was just better at hiding it.

He pulled up to the school in his Navigator at 7:45 and waited. School didn't start until eight.

He could go in if he wanted, but fifteen more minutes to compose himself didn't exactly sound like a bad idea.

He sighed and flipped the key backward, turning on just the accessories so he could listen to the radio.

He turned up the station and laughed halfheartedly it had been so long since he'd heard this song. He sang along as he check and re-checked the make-up on his neck.

"Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it!  
>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it!<br>Sticks and stones may break my bones!  
>But chains and whips excite me!"<p>

His voice was gravelly as he captured the sexiness of the song. His hips bounced and circled and his hands ran over his body as he gyrated to it.

He turned it up again until it was full volume and he drug his nails over his hip, scraping over the bruises that Blaine had left. His eyes slipped shut as he rolled his body to the beat, relishing in his new-found sexuality.

Suddenly, there were two new hands tugging his hair and sliding over his body.

His eyes flew open as he came face-to-face with Blaine.

"Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on," Blaine sang, pressing their bodies together and kissing him. He climbed onto Kurt, straddling him and grinding their cocks together.

He pressed their lips together harder, pulling at Kurt's thick hair.

He sucked at Kurt's bottom lip as he pulled off, taking it with him, and sliding off reluctantly with a loud, wet pop.

He leaned in, and nibbled at Kurt's earlobe as the song continued, growling, "Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it! Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it! Sticks and stones may break my bones! But chains and whips excite me!"

He bit Kurt's earlobe and ground down, focusing on Kurt, and the little moans he was making.

The song was almost over when Blaine's gravelly voice growled in his ear, "See you after school, Hummel. You've got a fun night ahead of you. Don't keep me waiting."

And he pushed open the driver's side door, climbing out as the song finished and closing it behind him. _Thank god for tinted windows._

**-MEOW-**

A/N: The songs used were "Call me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen, "Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" by Panic! At The Disco, and "S&M" by Rihanna.

Did you like it? Did you? Did you?

Reviews for Klaine Sex? *Pouts * Pretty pretty please? :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I have no excuses. I just didn't write. Sorry.  
>So, depending on one decision I have yet to make, there will either be one more chapter, or two or three more chapters. I'm not sure yet. The next chapter should be out soon. I'm not done writing it, yet, but there's a lot of development. So, Sorry it's short, but more will come soon!<p>

Don't forget, I'm a review whore! :)

**-MEOW-**

_Shit. Why did I say that? _Blaine shook his head as he walked away from Kurt's Navigator. _Now I have to plan something for us to do. Oh, well. I sounded bad ass at least. _

As soon as he was around the corner his face broke out into the biggest smile. _God. Will I ever get used to making out with Kurt? I hope not. I like it this way._

**-MEOW-**

Despite his new habit of skipping Biology, Blaine was always punctual and present for every class.

Except French. French was his only class with Kurt, so he made a point of being a rebel in that class.

Feet on the desk, here. Ten minutes late, there. He was just a trouble-maker for his poor French teacher.

He felt bad about that some days. She really was a nice lady. But today was not one of those days, today he had to cement his bad ass status in Kurt's eyes, without getting a detention. Partially because he didn't want one on his record, and partially because he apparently had plans with Kurt tonight. _Thank you, penis._

He stepped into the classroom eleven minutes late, his leather jacket held over one shoulder, his hair still wet from the shower he took after Gym.

His teacher sighed and gestured for him to take his seat. Some days he was sure she knew what he was doing, she couldn't have, but some days...

He sat in his desk right behind Kurt and immediately set to work.

He leaned forward, just enough to make it easy for Kurt to hear him, and began to quietly sing, almost as if to himself. "Now the pain is for pleasure, 'cause nothing can measure. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,"

Kurt shifted, not quite recognizing the song yet, but listening intently.

"'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it, sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it, sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me."

Kurt's eyes went wide as he recognized the song and he blushed, glaring at his desk intensely.

Blaine smirked and leaned back, still humming, but quieter now, more to himself.

He watched as Kurt adjusted his hair, his fitted, gray blazer, and then scratched at his desk. Blaine was doing his best to keep from laughing as Kurt tried to push down his blush. He had so many adorable, nervous habits. But when Kurt began cracking his knuckles, he lost it.

Blaine's face was pressed into his arms on his desk, giggling.

Kurt turned around and glared at him. "What is so funny?" He hissed.

Blaine just smirked and crooked an eyebrow at him, still humming,

Kurt huffed, but turned back around, not wanting Blaine to see the small, accidental smile that was cropping up on his features.

"Prick." He smirked, knowing Blaine could tell he was joking.

"Prude." Blaine whispered back.

Kurt couldn't help it; he giggled, quickly covering his mouth with his hand.

The bell rang and Blaine caught Kurt's elbow as he strutted out the door. He pulled Kurt close and spoke softly but growling in his ear. "Skip with me, Prude." The small smile of an inside joke was playing into his voice and it made Kurt laugh.

Kurt just glared at him affectionately and shook his head. "It's lunch next. I'm hungry." Kurt leaned in and pecked Blaine's fake pout before thinking.

Blaine rolled his eyes and shook his head, running a hand through his hair before turning to walk back to his locker. "See after school, Prude!" He called, back turned to Kurt.  
>Kurt pursed his lips and whipped around, stomping off towards his locker in an over-emphasized way.<p>

**-MEOW-**

Blaine stepped out of the wide double-doors that led into McKinley and out into the parking lot. He

Slid into his truck and started the engine. Flipping on the radio, he sang along with whatever asinine pop song was on and decided he'd wait 20 minutes. Just to see if Kurt would come look for him. He pulled out and swung his truck around to the very back of the parking lot, where you couldn't really see from the school windows and you definitely couldn't see from the video cameras. He lit up a smoke and pressed it to his lips. Taking a drag, he thought about the night he and Kurt had made love. And after their first time, when he'd taught Kurt to smoke.

_God, I love him. That night was so perfect. _

The more he thought about it, the more he cemented the idea that he could never tell Kurt his secret. But somewhere, in the back of his mind he knew it couldn't last forever. Someday, the lie would unravel. He just knew that he'd cling to the lie for as long as he could.

**-MEOW-**

Kurt is paying for his lunch when he sees Blaine's truck rev up. He smirks, handing his money to the cashier and grabbing his sandwich and apple juice.

He walks confidently past the teacher's table, where none of them look up from their conversation, and out into the parking lot.  
>Blaine is stubbing out a cigarette when he reaches the car. Blaine looks up at him, smiling evilly.<p>

"Get in,"

Kurt ran around to the other side of the truck and hopped in, tossing his messenger bag in the back seat and taking a large bite out of his sandwich. "Ready?" Blaine asked.

"Ready."

Blaine cranked up the radio and rolled down all the windows. Stomping on the gas, the two boys screeched out of the parking lot and down the road.

**-MEOW-**

"Where to next?" So far today, the boys had sneaked into a hotel swimming pool and stripped down into just their boxers, gotten caught, run for their lives, picked up a pizza, and now they were parked by a lake, in a paved parking lot, obscured from the road by trees.

Kurt swallowed the pizza in his mouth and smiled, reaching for Blaine's hand. "I think we should stay right here."

He released Blaine's hand and hopped out, walking around to the other side and opening Blaine's door. Looking at Kurt skeptically, Blaine complied, hopping out.  
>Kurt changed the song and cranked up the volume. "Dance with me?" He asked, holding a hand out to Blaine.<p>

Blaine took it as the familiar beats of Frank Sinatra's "The Way You Look Tonight".

Kurt's hand naturally flew to his shoulder, so Blaine led Kurt, pulling their entwined hands into their chests.

They danced smoothly together, their heads on each other's shoulders.

Kurt sighed, happily.

Blaine got an idea. Another way to seem bad ass. He pressed his lips to Kurt's neck, sucking on the pulse point, and gently rubbing his hips into Kurt's.

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed. "Blaine.." He warned.

Blaine heard it as an urge, a moan. So he pushed harder into Kurt, grinding.

Kurt dropped Blaine's hand and leaned away. "I thought we were dancing."

"We were, baby. I could dance with you all night long." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips and ground them down on his own.

He kissed Kurt deeply, pushing his tongue into Kurt's mouth.

"Blaine, **Stop**!"

**-MEOW-**

A/N: Again, sorry about the length. (That's what he said.) If you want a hand in determining how long the story will be, Review "A" for one chapter, and "B" for a few more.  
>Thanks! :)<p> 


	9. Alternate Ending  B

A/N: Okay, so this is where it gets complicated. I am posting two Alternate storylines. One for those who voted "A" and one for those who voted "B". This is for "B" voters. This story has this chapter and one more. Alternate ending "A" is a WIP and will be posted as a seperate story entirely.  
>Anyway, I hope you like it.<br>**-MEOW-**

"Why is it always like this with you?" Kurt yelled, shoving Blaine backwards, causing him to stumble. "Can't you ever just be real?"

Blaine glared at the ground and swallowed.

"Talk to me, Blaine!" Kurt dug his hands through his perfectly coiffed hair. "I don't even know who you _are!_"

"Argh!" Blaine screamed, slamming a fist into the wall. "You're so frustrating! This is what you want, isn't it?" Blaine tugged the jacket off and tossed it at Kurt. "I'm who you wanted me to be!" Blaine smiled, pained and cynical. "You didn't even look at me before... And now... Well, now I'm your perfect fucking man, aren't I?" It was a real question, as if Blaine was asking if he'd done a good job.

Kurt stared at him, bewildered. Blaine just laughed. "God, you don't even realize... You never figured it out!" Blaine began pulling out his earrings one by one, tossing them on the ground.  
>"This. Was. Never. <em>Me.<em> I changed for you, and you didn't even know it." Blaine began to sob, falling to his knees. "How could you? You didn't even know me before I..." He gestured to himself brokenly. "But it was always worth it. You've always been worth it." He whispered.

Blaine collapsed, tucking his knees into his chest and lying on his side, sobbing. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for Kurt to leave, waiting for his own, personal everything to abandon him.  
>Suddenly, a pair of arms encircled him, and he felt a warm body press up against his back.<br>"Shh... I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry." Kurt whispered, holding back tears of his own.

Blaine whimpered all kinds of things from "It wasn't even real," to "Alone, alone, alone.", though Kurt only caught half of them.

Blaine felt so many things; pain, anger, sadness, relief, but most of all, he felt fear. Blaine had told Kurt his secret, and now, Kurt would leave him. He was going to lose Kurt. The lie had unraveled.  
>Suddenly, Blaine felt tired. Excruciatingly tired. He couldn't keep his eyes open as he sobbed himself to sleep in Kurt's arms.<br>-**-MEOW-**-

He wasn't sure how he got there, but Blaine woke up in the backseat of a moving car. No, truck. His truck. Sitting up as he blinked awake. His voice was hoarse with sleep, "Kurt?" He rubbed eyes his.

Kurt's head snapped back over his shoulder as he looked at Blaine from his place in the driver's seat. "Blaine!" He gasped, smiling softly. "How are you feeling, honey?"

Blaine yawned, the memories of their fight flooding back to him. His eyes began to water again. He looked at Kurt in the rear-view mirror and shook his head, biting on his bottom lip to stop it from trembling. He tucked his knees into his chest and laid his head on them, allowing the silent tears to flow down.

-**-MEOW-**-

It wasn't until he noticed the sunset that he questioned how long they'd been driving. His tears had dried up long before and now all that were left were the residual hiccups.  
>"Kurt?" He asked carefully. Kurt's eyes snapped up to the mirror, looking at him questioningly.<br>"Where are we going?"  
>Kurt swallowed and smiled sadly. "We need to talk." That was all he said as he took the next exit.<br>Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, but dropped it. He could trust Kurt. Hell, he loved Kurt. He'd follow Kurt until death.

It was a while before they stopped. It wasn't anything special, just a dirt path that lead into some woods.  
>Kurt pulled out the keys and stepped out of the car, breathing in deep and smiling like he was greeting someone he hadn't seen in ages.<br>He pulled the back door open and gestured for Blaine to get out. Blaine looked up at him, barely choking back another flurry of tears. He just COULDN'T lose Kurt. But what would Kurt want with him anymore? He was a nobody again.

He followed Kurt out of the car and tripped along behind him down the dirt path and through a flurry of trees.  
>They continued like that for what felt like forever, but the sun was still peeking over the edge of the earth enough to give them light, so it couldn't have been too long.<br>But then, Kurt stepped out of view. He stepped into what should have been a moss-covered rock and just... Disappeared.

Blaine's eyes widened and he poked the stone infront of him. The moss shuddered and wriggled against his touch. He pulled the stringy green plant to one side and stepped into the well-hidden cave behind it.

It was horribly dark, and the only light was a flickering beam somewhere off toward the back of the cave. "K-Kurt?" Blaine stammered out.  
>"Back here."<br>He followed the voice and turned a sharp corner to find Kurt sitting cross-legged with his back against the cave wall, eyes shut, and a small, faint flashlight in his hand.  
>"Sit."<br>Blaine sniffled but complied, choosing a spot on the other side of the ten foot wide room.  
>"Alright." Kurt opened his eyes, looking directly into Blaine's for the first time since they'd begun fighting. "Are you ready?" Blaine looked skeptically at Kurt, but nodded. "Okay. I'll start. Who are you?"<br>"You know me, Kurt." Blaine pleaded with his eyes. "I'm the man you mae love with, I'm the little glimpse of human that made it all fall apart. This is the real Blaine. I like Disney movies and Katy Perry. I read Cosmo and Vogue, I eat Redvines like they're going out of style, and I am terrified of losing the one thing that has made me happy. You."  
>The longer Blaine spoke, his voice slowly lost determination, and as his eyes slipped shut, allowing one tear to fall down his stained cheeks, he spoke in just a whisper. "I can't lose you, Kurt."<br>He tucked his knees up against his chest, hugging them close as everyone one of his failures came rushing back to him, every regret, every lost hope. Somehow, even with how he knew it would end, he would never change what he'd had with Kurt. It had been the best time of his life.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine stared, begging, up at Kurt, who gasped and bit his lip, his eyes starting to tear up.  
>"I... I don't know you, Blaine." Kurt gaped helplessly as Blaine's face fell, breaking into a twisted sort of anger, defeat, and despair.<br>Blaine stood and ran. Out of the cave, out into the woods. He heard Kurt's voice call his name, but it was an echo in the back of his mind. He ran until his throat was hoarse and his legs were sore. He wasn't sure which direction he was headed, but he knew he had to get away.  
>His phone was set to flashlight mode, but the light wasn't too much help in the dark, tangled roots of the forest.<br>He jumped over a fallen tree, only to find his left foot caught between the log and a root from another tree. He tumbled headfirst down, rolling sideways off the path and down a steep hill. He heard a thunderous crack and felt pain shoot up his leg. He screamed, but it came out a crackly and soft. He rolled down the hill and felt sharp thistles and rocks jab through his white t-shirt and jeans. Then the back of his head slammed against a bluntly pointed rock. He felt the warm seeping of blood in his hair and the loud thumping of his heart filled his ears. He kept rolling, and knew he should scream, call out for help, but he couldn't make his lips move.

Then everything went black.

-**-MEOW-**-

Kurt called Blaine for the 5th time. It rang four times and then went to voicemail. He couldn't bring himself to leave a message. What would he say?  
>Blaine had poured himself out for Kurt to see and Kurt had broken his heart.<br>He hadn't been wrong, Kurt had no idea who this new Blaine was. Had it all been a lie?  
>Was everything he knew about Blaine... wrong?<p>

He knew Blaine had a flashlight, and money to get home, but he was worried. He didn't really know why, he just was.  
>He swallowed thickly and headed back to the car.<br>Kurt sat in the driver's seat, trying to decide what to do. Should he go home?  
>Should he go find Blaine?<br>_What if Blaine already left? He's not stupid, Kurt, he can get home on his own._ He sighed, pulling out his phone, he tried one more time. No answer. _Great. _  
>Kurt drove home and went to sleep. He tried calling Blaine twice more that night, but with no success.<p>

It wasn't until the next day at about lunch time when he saw the news. A boy, young, maybe 17, had been found in Veteran's Memorial park in Mentor.  
>Kurt had almost ignored until a picture flashed up on the screen. The boy had no identification on him, so the police had sent out a picture of the boy. It was Blaine, hair mussed, eyes closed, and a large deep purple bruise under his jaw. His nose was shifted, as though it had been broken, and his skinn was caked in dirt and blood. A small, black-haired woman pleaded into a microphone. "Do you know this boy? If so, please contact-" That was all Kurt heard. He dropped his plate of food and ran out of the house, tears forming and a hand over his mouth.<p>

He grabbed Blaine's jacket out of the back seat of the car and rummaged through the pockets. He found Blaine's wallet in the inside pocket. "Shit."  
>Kurt grabbed Blaine's keys and piled into the truck. He switched it on and slammed down the gas.<p>

It was three hours and twenty minutes to Mentor. Kurt made it in two flat.  
>He wasn't sure what hospital Blaine was at, but he knew where the police station was.<br>He burst through the door and frantically ran to the first desk with a person behind it.  
>"Hello," The lady at the desk began, "How may I-"<br>"The boy." Kurt cut her off. "The one you found today. I know who he is."  
>Kurt dug through his pockets and pulled out Blaine's wallet, grabbing his driver's license and showing the woman. "He's Blaine Anderson. Now what hospital was he taken to?"<p>

The woman gaped at him. Kurt groaned, desperate to see Blaine before... Well he didn't want to think about that. "What hospital?" He demanded.

His voice seemed to shake the woman out of her trance, "Lake Health," She said, nodding. She jotted down the address and handed back the wallet. Kurt reach for the licence, but she shook her head. "No, I have to keep this. I'll see it gets back to.. Um.. Blaine."  
>Kurt nodded and thanked her as he ran out the the building, punching the address into his phone's GPS.<p>

-**-MEOW-**-

Kurt ran up to the front desk at Lake Health Emergency Care. He Looked at the burly, scrub-wearing man that sat behind it giving him a "no-nonsense" look, and tried to assemble himself before he spoke. "What room is Blaine Anderson staying in?" He asked quickly.  
>The man nodded and turned to his computer, typing and clicking for about thirty seconds before turning back to Kurt. "I'm sorry, sir, but we have no patient here by that name."<br>Kurt clapped his hands together loudly. "Oh! Right. You wouldn't..." He looked around and clicked his tongue absent-mindedly. "The boy from t.v. today. His name is Blaine Anderson. What room is he in?"  
>Realization flooded the man's face, "Oh, yes. Friend or family?"<br>Kurt thought for a moment. He'd seen this sort of interaction on drama shows. "Family." He nodded holding out his hand. "Kurt Anderson, Blaine's brother." He shook the man-behind-the-desk's hand.  
>"Drew Mackie," He said, searching his computer again. "Room 216-A," He said, handing Kurt a clipboard with a large stack of papers on it. Kurt took the papers and pen offered to him and ran down the hall in the direction Drew had pointed.<p>

"230-A, 228-A, 226-A," He muttered to himself as he dragged his hand along the wall, as if touching it would keep him on the earth. "216-A!" He nearly yelled, jumping in place.

He burst into the room, "Blaine!" He stopped abruptly at the sight that surrounded him.  
>The lights of the room struck sharp and pale on the gray walls, furniture and bedding.<br>The room smelled of stale air, stagnant water, and vomit.  
>Straight ahead of Kurt, in an uncomfortable-looking gray bed, was Blaine. A sheet covered him up to the waist, but from there, Blaine had four tubes hooked up to him, a bandage around his head, one around his chest, and a splint around his right wrist. Bruises and tiny, shallow-looking cuts covered nearly every inch of skin.<p>

But the part that Kurt hadn't been expecting, the thing that made him stop cold, was Blaine's face.  
>Eyes closed, mouth slightly open, expression serene, Blaine wasn't just asleep. This, as Kurt knew all too well, was the face of a coma.<br>Kurt's hand returned to its place at his mouth, where one whispered word gasped out.

"No,"

-**-MEOW-**-

Kurt sighed as he rolled out of bed. He grabbed fluffy red towel from his nightstand, and headed for the shower. He turned the water on full hot, and stepped in, allowing the water to nearly burn his skin as he washed. Barely noticing the deep, angry-looking red that his skin had turned, he looked into the mirror. Not really at himself. He stopped looking at himself a long time ago, it was just disappointing.  
>He combed back his hair, facing the mirror, but looking past himself in it, as if watching for someone to walk up behind him. He wrapped the towel around his waist and sat at his vanity.<br>Beginning his skin-care routine, he was silent.  
>Kurt never sang anymore. It was like when you have words on the tip of your tongue but you can't remember them. He just couldn't think of any songs to sing.<p>

Kurt headed to school, sitting all day with the same distant look. Looking just past those around him. His teachers didn't call on him. His lunch table was empty save for him. Kurt's eyes were in a constant state of complete and utter blurriness.

After school, he gathered all of his homework, climbed into his car and drove to the fancy, upscale hospital that Blaine's parents had moved him to. It was closer to Lima, so Kurt really couldn't complain.  
>He checked in, scanning the small "family" pass card that the desk attendant had told him he could take home. He'd been to this hospital every day since Blaine's parents had moved him here. Every day. Thunder, rain, snow, Kurt made sure he spoke to Blaine every day.<br>He passed Dr. Andrews in the hallway.  
>"Any changes, Dr. Andrews?"<br>"Not today, Kurt. Sorry."  
>"It's not your fault," Kurt would add. And it wasn't. It was Kurt's. Kurt had let Blaine run out, Kurt hadn't gone to find him, Kurt had been wrong and it had been too late.<p>

So Kurt read, or spoke, or sometimes, just sat and cried for hours at Blaine's side. Just watching him and begging to a thousand deities that he didn't believe in for Blaine to just come back. Even if it meant Blaine would leave him, Kurt would rather have a Blaine living in the world that he would never see again, than have Blaine's whole life be erased.  
>Blaine was everything.<p>

Usually, Blaine's parents came on Friday mornings, so Kurt was in school and never had to deal with them. So, it was strange for Kurt to be interrupted. After all, nobody visited Blaine anymore. It had been two months since his accident.  
>So when a tall, black-haired boy stepped through the door, silent tears rolling down his cheeks, and promptly broke down crying, Kurt was startled.<br>He was shocked, but to look at his face you'd have never known it. Kurt held Blaine's hand, a distant look etched into his porcelain features, barely even breathing, just listening for a movement, a slight, tiny noise that would mean Blaine had come back to him.  
>"No, No, No, Mouse," the boy whispered, walking up to the bed as if not even noticing Kurt's existence. "What happened to you?"<br>The boy shook his head and swallowed, removing his reading glasses to reveal a face much like Blaine's, but with the most piercing blue eyes. Kurt's inner-workings wondered if this was what his and Blaine's baby might look like, if they could ever have one.  
>The boy pinched his nose and rubbed the tears from his eyes.<br>"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry, Mouse. I should have been there for you."  
>Kurt opened his mouth, but had to cough before he spoke. He'd been alone in Blaine's room for longer than he thought.<br>"Who are you?" He asked, somewhat accusingly. For the first time, the boy looked at Kurt.  
>"Oh. I'm Cooper." He turned back to Blaine and pointed, barely managing a half-smile. "Mouse's brother."<br>Shock flashed over Kurt's features. _Brother? Since when does he have a brother? And where the hell has he been the past two months?!_

Kurt ground his teeth together. "I'm Kurt. His..." Kurt didn't really know how to finish that sentence anymore.  
>Cooper nodded, not really listening. He was staring intensely at the air, as if trying to remember something important.<br>He ran a hand through his hair and covered his mouth, obviously shocked at the scene before him.

Suddenly, Cooper gasped. "Oh! Of course!" He ran up to Kurt, invading his personal space, and grabbed his head, tilting it up to get a better look at Kurt's face. He moved it to one side, then the other, clicking his tongue gently. Then he ran a hand through Kurt's hair.  
>Kurt smakced his hands away, "What the hell?" He yelled, standing up.<p>

Standing, Kurt was about an inch shorter than Cooper, but far more intimidating. "Don't you dare touch me! What is _wrong _with you?" Kurt hadn't realized how angry he'd been until it all came pouring out at this unsuspecting stranger.  
>"What makes people think it's okay to fucking touch me? Who the hell do you think you are?"<br>Cooper's grin got wider and wider as Kurt tore him a new one. Not a reaction Kurt was used to.  
>"What are you grinning at?" He snapped, barely holding back from slapping the smirk right off of this asshole's face.<br>"You're Kurt!" He exclaimed, bouncing on his toes. Kurt, taken aback by the obvious statement, just raised a sarcastic eyebrow. "Right. And you're Cooper." He said slowly, as if speaking to a preschooler.  
>Cooper rolled his eyes, but the grin stayed the same. "<em>Blaine's <em>Kurt." He said, smile somehow growing even wider. "He told me everything about you! Well, up until three months ago, when I started an African Volunteer program. No cell Service." This topic seemed to draw Cooper back into the gravity of the situation, and his smile faded into a grimace. "I.. I just got back last night." The tears resurfaced, and Cooper bit his lip against soft whimpers of "Oh, Mouse...".

Kurt pulled him in for a hug, and held him tight as they both broke down for Blaine.

-**-MEOW-**-

Two hours later, they sat together in the small gray room and spoke over Blaine and their coffees.  
>"So, why are you here?" Cooper asked, stirring his large, whole milk, vanilla, Macchiato. "Last I heard, you 'didn't even know his name'." he made air quotes, and over-acted, making Blaine sound like a teenage girl. Kurt giggled, and then swallowed, remembering how they'd gotten in this mess.<br>"He...He changed for me." Kurt brushed back Blaine's hair to show his eyebrow and ear. Cooper gaped. "Wow, Mouse." He patted Blaine's foot. "Never knew you had it in you."  
>Kurt sighed. "He changed everything. I've never even met 'Mouse'." Kurt made air quotes and glared at the floor, as if trying to scare away the tears. "But, I loved him. <em>My <em>Blaine. The one I knew. I would have married that Blaine."

-**-MEOW-**-

And that's how it was with Kurt and Cooper. Inseparable from Blaine or each other for months.  
>Four months.<br>It was mid July that something finally changed. Blaine's hand twitched. The doctor's had been preparing his family for the worst, but Monday morning, (the one day of the week Kurt couldn't come) Blaine moved.

-**-MEOW-**-

A/N: One more, guys. Are you excited? I've already written it, but I'm saving it in case the Alternate ending takes too long. It might buy me some time before certain nameless people blow up my inbox yelling at me to update. :)


	10. Alternate Ending B: Part 2

A/N: This is it. The last installment of Bad Enough For You. I hope you had as much fun as I did.

Message me if you have any questions or review if you have an opinion. Thanks for giving me the love! :)

**-MEOW-**

By the time Kurt got to the hospital, Blaine was awake and sitting up, talking to Cooper.

Kurt burst in the room, smiling as big as he possibly could. "Blaine!"

Kurt noticed three strange things all at once. First, Cooper's smile disappeared, leaving him looking crushed.

Second, Blaine looked up at him and smiled politely.  
>Third, Blaine stuck his hand out.<p>

"Yep, that's me. What's your name?" Blaine peeked over at Cooper and bit his lip, eyes wide. Silently asking who the new, beautiful boy was.

Kurt stopped in his tracks, mouth open, choked sounds escaping his mouth. He had never considered this. Blaine couldn't... Remember?  
>Tears welled in his eyes. Cooper quickly excused them and led Kurt out into the hallway, hugging him tightly and letting him collect his thoughts.<p>

Cooper pulled away first, looking at Kurt gently. "It's called Retrograde Amnesia, Kurt. He can't remember things leading up to the accident. So far, it seems to be about six months before it happened. He doesn't remember moving to Lima. They said he might remember, but due to the brain damage he sustained... It's not promising. I'm so sorry, Kurt."

Kurt thought about this and nodded, already stopping the tears. "I need... some time. To think... Maybe this is what's best for him. To forget me." Kurt nodded, biting his lip.

"Don't you dare make that decision for him, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!" Cooper growled, snapping Kurt out of his trance. "He's been through hell. And I saw it, he already likes you again.. He hasn't even known you ten minutes. So don't you _dare _start that shit."

Kurt swallowed again. "Alright. On one condition." Cooper raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

"Don't tell him he ever knew me. If he remembers, he remembers. But don't tell him."

"Kurt.. I don't-"

"That's my condition. I never knew him anyway. Now we can get to know each other on equal terms."  
>Cooper sighed. "Okay. I hope you know what you're doing." He turned and walked back into the room.<p>

"Me too," Kurt whispered.

-**-MEOW-**-

By the time Kurt left that night, he had Blaine's number, and a date with him for Friday night. He really liked this Blaine.  
>Cooper had introduced Kurt as "An old friend of his," Who had been worried when his friend's brother had been found.<p>

Their footing had been much more even at the hospital, and Blaine had barely batted an eye asking him out.

Kurt stepped through the front door and grinned at his father who stood in the hall. "He's awake, Dad."

-**-MEOW-**-

Everything was going better than could be expected. Blaine didn't regain the memory, but the doctors let him out before their date. Blaine's driver ("Wait, what? You have a driver?") picked him up outside his house, and they spent the most wonderful night together. At the end of the night, Blaine walked him to his door and kissed his cheek gently goodnight.

That night Kurt slept deeply.

Their relationship progressed normally, pecks became kisses, kisses became "I love you"s, and they did. They loved each other for all they were worth.

The piercings healed, the henna faded, and Kurt's Blaine slowly disappeared. The only evidence that his Blaine had ever existed lived on his phone. Forty-six beautiful pictures from the life that never was.

-**-MEOW-**-

Kurt and Blaine had been together for a year when they both got accepted to NYU. It was a no-brainer for them to find a New York apartment together. Blaine knew money wasn't a problem on his end, but Kurt insisted that they split rent.

Kurt threw open the door of their one-bedroom and smiled, toeing off his shoes "Blaineyyy," He called, in a horrible imitation of Ricky Ricardo. "I'm hooomee!"

Blaine had decided to stay home and unpack while Kurt was at work.

Kurt walked down the short hall and into their bedroom, to find Blaine on the floor, cross-legged, in front of an open cardboard box.  
>He nestled a small scrapbook in his hands, his head hunched over it to read the words. He looked up slowly, holding up the gray book.<p>

"Kurt, what's this?"

Kurt recognized the pictures. He'd gotten them printed and scrapbooked them. On the cover, he'd had the words, "My Blaine" elegantly engraved.

46 pictures. Pictures Blaine didn't remember. Pictures he never could know about. But now he did.

When Kurt didn't answer, Blaine stood and pushed past him, grabbing his Peacoat and slamming the door on the way out.

Kurt stood in the doorway of his room, shocked. Finally, his brain caught up with him. "Not again, you don't."

Kurt ran out of the room, out the door, down the stairs, and into the chilly September weather, barefoot. He saw Blaine's hooded figure moving toward the park on the other side of the street. "Blaine!" He yelled. Blaine whipped around in the middle of the crosswalk, arms wide, as if daring Kurt to explain. Kurt gaped out at him.

"That's what I thought!" He yelled, turning back around.

Kurt's feet were used to heel-abuse, but not cold asphalt abuse. He hopped quickly across the street, barely clearing the curb before cars started whizzing past him at ungodly speeds.

Kurt awkwardly wobbled up behind Blaine as fast as he could. "Blai-" he got out before stepping on an awkward rock and tumbling over, twisting his ankle. "Ah, shit."

Blaine heard him hit the ground and rushed over. "Kurt, honey, are you okay?" He said in a panicked voice, kneeling down next to him. Kurt nodded and tried to stand. He wiggled and fell back down, crying out.

"I think it's sprained, Blaine." Kurt bit his lip. Blaine took of his scarf and wrapped it around Kurt's ankle slowly, supporting the foot as best he knew how, then bent over and scooped Kurt up, carrying him bridal style, back toward the apartment.

When he got Kurt into the house (Two flights of stairs making this a lengthy process), he called their doctor for advice and pulled out an icepack from the freezer, elevating the ankle and icing it mildly.

"You have an appointment on Thursday, 8:00a.m., Dr. Andrews thinks it's probably a sprain, though."

Kurt nodded, and they sat in silence for what seemed like forever.

"Thank you," Kurt said, nodding at his foot.

"\Blaine just half-smiled, obviously lost in thought.

"Why did you help me, Blaine? I would have left me."

Blaine looked at him incredulously. "Like I could leave you? I love you, Kurt. No matter how mad I am, or how..Hurt... I feel, I love you, always." Blaine's voice cracked when he said "hurt", and a small part of Kurt died.

The pictures were of lots of things. Kurt and Blaine kissing, a couple of Kurt from when Blaine stole his phone, but most were of Blaine being... Blaine. When his guard was down, or when he thought Kurt wasn't looking.

The worst part was that all of them were date-stamped. For Six months before they met.

At first, Blaine thought he'd read the date wrong. Then he remembered things. The way Kurt looked the day they met in the hospital. He was devastated.

But worse were the things about the photo he _didn't _remember. The piercings, the tattoo... the days.

Blaine had known there were things he couldn't remember. He just hadn't known Kurt was one of them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine's eyes were filled to the brim, threatening to spill over.

"It... Ended. On a bad note."

Kurt explained everything. The day Blaine changed, the first time they kissed, the night Blaine brought him to the fights, the night they made love.

Blaine's heart broke with every memory he couldn't reach. The first date they'd had, wrong. The first time they'd made love, a lie.

It was all fake.

The irony of it was, they'd done the same thing to each other. Both had been something they weren't to be with the other.

The only difference was, Blaine was intent on breaking the cycle. "I don't care. I love you. That's all that matters." Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt harshly, pressing all the hurt and pain and passion and reassurance into the one deep kiss.

"I love you, too, Blaine."

-**-MEOW-**-

Four years later, Blaine stands next to Cooper, across from Kurt. Their hands are clasped together, and a slim, handsome man reads from a prepared piece of paper.  
>When it comes time, Blaine pulls a small sheet of paper from his cummerbund and begins to read it to the man in front of him.<p>

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, We have been through so much. Lies, fights, temptation, and even permanent amnesia, and through all of this, through every sickness, through every storm, in great times, and in horrid ones, we've never stopped loving each other. You've forgiven me for every horrible fashion decision, and every time my thick-headed stubbornness threatened our wonderful life. I will love you until the day I die and beyond, so if you're not too busy, and you think you can put up with me for that long, I will stay by your side forever."

Kurt's watery smile matched in his own and everyone else's, he reached in his own cummerbund and pulled out his folded blue paper.

"Blaine Arthur Michelangelo Anderson, You are my prince charming, my best friend, my savior, and most of all, my true love. You forgave me every time I hurt you, every time I tried to push you away, and every time I rolled my eyes at your choice in hobbies. You saw through every wall I had, every glare I sent your way, and every tear I shed. You dug and dug until you found me. You took that scared little boy and you made him proud to be who he is. I love you. I will always love you. And if it's alright with you, I will most certainly marry you!"

They broke out into tears at the same time as the Officiator wiped away his tears and said, "You may now kiss, to signify your love, and eternal bond."

Blaine and Kurt kissed, their tears mixing together and their love exploding from every crevice.

Somewhere they knew the man would be saying, "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you married, under New York law."

After all, they'd scripted it.

They just couldn't bring themselves to care.

-**-MEOW-**-

A/N:I can't believe it's over. Thank you if you read this all the way to the end. Also, Let me know which ending you preferred, I'm not really sure myself. Probably this one.. Anyway, I hope you'll check out the rest of my stories if you enjoyed this one.  
><strong>Side Note:<strong> I'm a little obsessed with the DW pairing Eleven/Rory, so I'll probably be writing them more than Klaine for the next little while. I'm not sure if I'll post them, but let me know if you're interested. Thanks!

PorcelainPenguns


End file.
